Sam And Tom- Complicated Love Part Two
by Jabi07
Summary: Part Two


**Sam And Tom- Complicated Love Part Two**

"So Whats going on Sam?!" I sighed and looked straight into his eyes, oh god this was so hard! how can I tell Dylan without him going all Dylan on me!

"I...you remember when I left you?!"

"of course I remember how could i possibly forget it! why?!"

"well...when i left i didnt immediatley go to the army...i lied to you..."

"oh surprise surprise!"

"Dylan please this is already difficult without your sarcasm!" he frowned at me doing that analyical stare again, which again caused me to grind my teeth in frustration,

"anyway as i were saying, i went to my parents house...i was there for a couple of months...just until i gave birth to our daughter..." Dylan went all pale, his eyebrows raised in shock, his breathing rapid, i gently reached over and touched his hand, which he immeditley pulled away,

"look Dylan, please let me explain everything!" he stood up and rushed over to the door, i call after him,

"uh where you going?!" he ignored me and continued out the room, my eyes water in shock, how dare he walk away from me! how dare he! my hands clam up into fists, my body trembles with anger!

"Hey Nicholls!" Tom smiles down at me placing his hand onto my shoulder, i slowly look up at him,

"wow you okay you look like your crying?!"

"No Tom im not alright! blame my coward of a Ex Husband!" i rage storming out the relatives room, pacing rapidly down the corridors my shoes squecking slightly on the floor, but i didnt care i neednt to find Dylan to grab him by the collar and if he was lucky i wouldnt knock him out!

"Sam? do you mind coming with me to my office for a moment?!" i turned to face a irritated looking Zoe, i rolled my eyes just my luck today! what is it now!

"yes fine. What is this about?!"

"it all become clear! come on lets get going!" i followed Zoe down the corridors, my mind racing as to what Zoe could want with me!? as we were walking we passed Tom who was talking to that Tamzin girl, Tom as soon as he saw me smiled at me corncern written all over his face, i flash him a apologetic smile and continue walking behind Zoe. When we got to her office, i noticed that we were not alone, sitting in the corner of the room, staring out the window was Dylan! i felt the anger rise and pulse through my whole body, i march over to him and shove him hard my eyes starting to water,

"Dylan you arse! why the hell would you just leave me like that!" Zoe closed her office door and sat behind her desk, frowning at both of us,

"i found him in here he wont say anything, hes like a statue! whats going on Sam?!" i shove dylan again,

"this arse here left me after i told him bout his daughter!"

"daughter?! i had no idea you had children?!"

"yeah a little girl...Molly!" Dylan turned and stood both me and Zoe stepped back slightly,

"HOW DARE YOU SAM! YOU ARE A LYING COW! HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AND SHOVE ME AS IF IM THE BAD GUY HERE! WHEN YOUR THE ONE THAT HID THE FACT THAT WE HAD A DAUGHTER!" My heart begun beating rapidly, Dylan sat bck down and continued staring out the window, i slowly and heistantly sat myself beside him and touched his arm,

"Look Dylan your right im sorry...ive not finished with what i had to say..."

"you cant possibly be serious!"

"im afraid so! well my parents have been looking after her...until now...my mum is handing her back to me...i have to pick her up later!"

"why didnt you tell me you were pregnant?!"

"because...you would have wanted me to stay...and that would of been wrong for all of us!" i stood up slowly, and made my way to the door and before leavng the room,

"Dylan your free to see her anytime you want!" i walk out the office, feeling giddy and somehow as light as a feather, now suddenly the shock had turned into excitement, My baby is coming back to me where she belongs! a grin spread accross my face as i made my way back over to the reception area where lynda was standing with Tom,

"hey you look happy!"

"yeah i am!"

"so then you wont mind seeing your patients then!" i smiled at lynda,

"of course sorry...come on lets get going!" i could see Tom watching me from the corner of my eye as i headed to the cubicles with Lynda. After my shift had ended i grabbed my coat and handbag, hurrying out the staffroom,

"uh whats the big rush Sam?!"

"i got to pick up my Molly!" i say grinning back at Tom who looked confused, I headed out the staffroom and over to a taxi that was waiting outside for me.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
